My Mermaid
by Michelicious
Summary: Gary sees a drawing of what he assumes to be a mermaid and instantly falls for the vision. But when he gets a chance encounter with her, turns out his mermaid is a sad one. Not on his watch. One-sided egoshippy/pokeshippy.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, here is the pokeshippy I promised! Hope you, pokeshippers out there enjoy it and by the way it's also one sided egoshippy…well I think I'll make 3 or 4 chapters it's not a long story but at least not a One-shot loll anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Gary was at Pr. Oak's lab with Tracey. Tracey was busy making a report on a experiment he had done with Pr. Oak. Gary was doing experiences on his own; his grandfather had allowed him due to the happiness he had to see that his grandson was following his steps unlike his son who had preferred money and business. Gary's father was never there for his family and so was his mother but at least that showed him and his sister to not let money control their lives, was Pr. Oak's thought.

"Hey Tracey, do you have a towel?" Gary asked him, he was sweating from all the stress of his experiment, he didn't want to see the lab blow up or something; he gramps would be mad and forbid him to be at 1 mile of the lab.

"Yeah look in my locker" Tracey replied, he was really busy and couldn't put his eyes off the work.

"Okay, thanks" Gary went to the lockers room. There was one because of the amount of scientists or workers Pr. Oak needed.

Gary opened Tracey's locker and searched through it for the towel.

"Where is it?" he muttered to himself.

He made a pile of paper fall and cursed, bending down to pick them up. He realized that it was Tracey's drawing book and, curious, looks through the pages. There were a lot of great drawings but one that caught his eye was the one of what seemed to him to be a goddess, swimming. In fact, Tracey's drawings were so good it could be compared to a picture but one with a soul.

"_Wow! Where the heck Tracey found the imagination to draw that! A water goddess…no a mermaid, yeah that's it, a mermaid who enchanted me…too bad they're not real"_

He folded the drawing and put it in his pocket then put back the others sheets in Tracey's locker. He went back to the room where Tracey was working, Tracey was taking a break.

"So Gary, did you find the towel?" asked Tracey seeing Gary was still in sweat.

"Oh, hum, I stopped searching when I saw your drawings, they're pretty good" he replied

"You think? Thanks a lot, a compliment from you was the last thing I was expecting" the artist grinned

"Yeah, well here's another unexpected thing; can I have one of them?"

"Which one of them?"

Gary took the paper out of his pocket and showed it to Tracey.

"You like it?" Tracey asked a bit surprised

"Are you crazy? Of course I like it! The girl's damn hot! Man, how did you came up with that?" but those words only seemed to embarrassed Tracey

"I-It's a…friend of mine" he finished

"The girl's real? What's her name?" Gary was eager to know, in the drawing the girl was so amazing she was in her element almost as if she was part of the sea

"It's also Ash's friend…her name's Misty…" Tracey could actually see that Gary was really attracted to her.

"I don't care who she is, who she's friends with, I just wanna meet her"

"Yeah, but do you remember all those stories I told you about them…how hilarious they were? The major reason why it was funny is because they like each other even though they don't act like it…I don't want you to be heart broken or anything…."

"Don't worry about me; I just want to see her nothing more nothing less. I don't even think I could ever fall for a chick; it's an Oak's curse to be doomed to loneliness. Look at my parents they're married but never together… I'll be alright, she's Cerulean gym leader right?"

"Yeah but…" it was too late Gary had already stormed off "…Watch out she is…special" he sighed

"_Hope he won't blame me for his future bumps on the head…or heart break" _

When an Oak had an idea in the head, he becomes obsessed with it. It had now been one hour since Gary was driving without stopping once. He was a little bit too proud to admit it but Misty had really stunned him.

"_Last time I saw her, she was with Ash. She didn't seem that attractive but she was still kinda cute…can't believe it's the same girl" _he thought

Cerulean was at view and he parked near a fast food to eat. He didn't have lunch before leaving and was starting to be hungry. After some fries and a burger, he went to the gym where he saw two kids yelling.

"Man, the gym leader's strong! My pokemon and I didn't even stand a chance against her and her pokemon. I had trained them so hard! She coulda at least go easy on me!" the guy complained to his friend

"Told ya to wait! Her sisters and she had a show to perform! They told you to come back tomorrow but like always you didn't listen and got wiped out by the youngest sister!

I can say that she was in a hurry to beat you" his friends chuckled at the memory

"Excuse me but did you say that there's a show today?"

"Yeah, I think it's starting now! Hey, aren't you the famous Gary Oak?"

"Yeah, but I have to…"

"Could you sign me an autograph? You know that book about the best way to train your pokemon? It was great! With it I obtained the Boulder badge! You're an awesome trainers, among the best rising trainers of Kanto, and every girls dream to be your girlfriends; you're like my idol!" said the guy

"Maybe but Ash Ketchum, your rival, is better. He beat you in the Johto league and you stopped to be a trainer after that!" his friend said

"_Not that again" _Gary thought

"If you'd excuse me I have other things to do, thanks for the info and here's your autograph" Gary handed him a piece of paper and left.

He was really used to his fame and was always carrying some pre-made autographs with him.

He entered the gym and was surprised to find out how many people there were. He had difficulty just to get to the main pool where the spectacle was. He finally got there, and amazed at what he saw, he gasped. Here there were 4 girls swimming graciously in the water. They were all awesome but one caught his attention; the one about his age. She had great red hair and, despite the fact she was younger than her partners, she was as good if it's not better than them. She seemed to embrace the water to each swim she was taking.

"_She must be the one, she must be my mermaid…Misty"_ thought Gary stunned. He watched admiringly the rest of the show.

**End of Chapter 1!**

I know, Ash isn't there…yet but it won't take long loll I think you'll see him in chapter 3 or 4. I'm planning of doing 5 or 6 chapters… Loll not too much I'm really tired of long fics I have already 3 of 'em! Neways hope you enjoyed if you read it! LOL! To Gary always bringing autographs with him :P!

C ya!

Michelicious


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

The show had ended and people were now either leaving or trying to approach the Waterflower sisters. Let's just say that they had a lot of admirers, especially male ones. So Gary had difficulties to get through all those muscles and had to use his own to pass. Hopefully, he was well built and was succeeding just fine in getting through. Only he hit a guy by accident who thought that it was another one and that started a fist fight.

"Idiot! Watch out where you're going" said some guy, weighting at least 200 pounds, and hit another one

"Let's try to be civilized…" started some nerd guy who due to lack of muscle tried persuasion

He was greeted by a fist right into the face…

"_Ouch that must hurt" _thought Gary trying to avoid as much hits as possible

Security quickly appeared and put everyone out like professionals. Used to be always treated well, Gary was outraged by all this.

"C'mon guys, I really need to see Mrs. Waterflower"

"Yeah, that's what they all say" said one of the security guards rolling his eyes

"But it's really important!"

"If I'd get a nickel for each time someone told me this, I'd be as rich as that spoiled little brat, Gary Oak!"

Gary smiled; it was rare that someone didn't recognize him.

"That's it! I can pay you! How much do you want?"

"Money can't buy anything, Gary" said a feminine voice

"Hey, it's Misty!" said one of the fan who were trying to pass too

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming, you were all awesome!"

Almost every guy drooled. Misty wasn't popular in Cerulean just for her looks and status like her sisters. But she was known as one of the kindest and softest person, when she wasn't yelling or punching that is. Anyway she didn't have a bitchy or snobby attitude, she loved pokemon, was skilled and cared for her friends and really was unique. You were never bored or in safety with her…

"You can let him pass" she said pointing toward Gary "I know him even you all do; it's Gary Oak"

The security gasped a little, no media said that an Oak was in town. He lives in Pallet so why would he do all the way from there?

"You heard the woman? Go on!" said the one who had made a comment on Gary sooner, let's just say that he didn't carry the Oak in his heart

"Thanks"

"So Gary, why are you here?" asked Misty after she had brought him in her living room and that they comfortably installed on a couch.

"Well I came to see you"

Misty frowned a little to that.

"You're direct. Why would someone like the great Gary Oak talk to someone like me?"

"I take it that you don't have a really high opinion of me"

"I'd like to say that it's not true, but I'd be lying"

"You're really as unique as I've been told" Gary chuckled

"Who told you that?"

"Hum Tracey" answered Gary knowing there was no use in hiding this information

"And how come you've been talking about me?" she asked curious

"Well we sometimes talk about Ash and you're one of his friends" half lied Gary

At the name of Ash, Gary could have sworn that a twinkle of sadness had passed through Misty emerald eyes.

"Ok, but I still don't understand why you're here…"

"Just wanted to meet you"

"Your snobby friends, cheerleaders and admirers aren't enough for you?"

"This isn't about them, this is about us"

"Us? What is 'us' Gary? We aren't even friends!"

"That can be arranged, want to hang out?" he asked "Or maybe you don't want to hang out with your best friend's former rival" Gary quickly added to Misty's silence aiming a weak spot

"Does rich guy always think that they can get everything they want?" she questioned avoiding the question

"What do I want now?" Gary replied with another interrogation

"I don't know and don't even care"

"I want some sympathy. I mean is it my fault if there's always a camera near me? If I'm loaded and famous? People get to judge me all the time because of that, you don't even know me and you're acting cold toward me. Maybe not as cold as some do" said Gary referring to the security guards "But I'm sure that with any other strangers you wouldn't act like this"

"Well you've been teasing and fighting Ash for no reason all those years! You made everyone think of you as an arrogant little jerk, I'm not judging you on your reputation but with the things I saw myself"

"Yeah but what's between Ash and me doesn't concern you, I haven't done anything to you" answered Gary surprised

"Ash's my friend and he didn't seem to appreciate everything you did. Sorry but touch my friends and it's becoming personal"

"I see and especially your boyfriends"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me"

"Okay…did you do all this way only to tell me I was going out with Ash? 'Cause you should know that the phone exists"

Gary sighed; he hadn't planned everything to turn out this way. In fact, he hadn't planned anything at all.

"_What was I thinking"_ he asked himself

"Look, I wanted to meet you because…I don't know! Seriously, it was spontaneous. I just lost it when I saw…you and remembered all the things I've heard about you and how awesome you were. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"Really? And when did you see me?"

"About 2 hours ago" he sheepishly smiled

"_How cute, maybe he isn't that bad. This smile… it really reminds me of HIM" _thought Misty

"_Hope she doesn't think I'm stupid…oh yeah she already does, darn, hey what's this look in her eyes again?"_

"Are you alright" asked Gary

"Yeah, you know what? Why don't we go out right now?"

"Need a change of air I guess"

"Call it whatever you want, let's go" she pulled him to the exit "Violet, I'm leaving!" she yelled before disappearing behind the door with a stunned boy

Getting out, they headed toward Gary's red car.

"Nice wheels"

"Thanks, nice show"

"Thank you too, so what are you waiting for to open the door for me? Christmas? We're in summer and I won't wait this long, dear"

"Well, sorry, I just thought you'd be clever enough to know how to use a door knob"

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear. Are you opening the door yet?"

"You're lucky to be this beautiful" Gary teased, opening the car door, and returned to his seat

"And you are lucky to be the one paying 'cause I don't see how I could be standing you otherwise"

"Yeah, that must be the Oak charm"

Misty giggled

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Ash wouldn't believe it too I guess"

Misty shut up, she seemed to be reminiscing realized Gary.

"Hey wanna grab a bite?" he asked her changing the subject

"Sure but you're…"

"I know, I'm paying" said Gary and sped off

"Hey aren't they Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower?" said a walker

"Yeah! It is them! Do you think they are on a date?" said his friend

"I don't know but if we can get some picture of them together as a couple, I'm sure that we could make some easy money. You have your camera?"

"Yup"

"Let's go" and they headed toward an old blue car nearby

**End of chapter 2!**

**So how is this chapter? Ash isn't there yet I said he wouldn't be here before chapter 4 or maybe the end of chapter 3 well thanks for sticking with me C ya!**

_**michelicious**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Any idea of where you want to eat?" asked Gary to Misty

They were in his red compatible heading to some restaurant. The wind was making Misty's hair fly and Gary discreetly admired her beauty... for the millionth time today.

"Earth calling Misty, are you still here?"

"Oh, sorry I was just…"

"Thinking about Ash" completed Gary

"Yeah…What! I wasn't thinking about him, I mean not only him or… argh! Shut up and drive"

Gary smirked at his results. He hadn't meant to piss her off but her reactions were…enjoyable.

"_Anyway I don't get why a girl like Misty loses her time thinking about a loser like him"_ he thought, probably jealous

"Since you don't seem to have made a choice, we're eating at a fast food, sorry"

"So what? Don't think I'm one of those cheerleaders of yours who're deadly afraid to win a pound"

"I won't, don't worry"

"You better"

"I saw a fast food when I entered the city. I'm going there it'll take awhile"

"We have all afternoon, I guess"

Misty looked around her and was intrigued by an old blue Cadillac.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just this blue car over there. It seems to me that it is following us"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure people have better things to do than to follow us" commented Gary still focusing on the road "Maybe it's a different car" he added

"That must be it" gave up Misty

"What are you going to order" said Gary when they arrived at the restaurant and got a table for two. The place wasn't really crowded and hopefully for them no one noticed them. Guess it wasn't a loaded afternoon because they were only about two elder couples, an adult one, some teenagers and two men talking. They could hear them because they were right behind them. They were talking about sports and news, something like that.

"I think I'll just take a hamburger and a drink."

"No fries?"

"No"

"Fine, be right back"

"_I wonder why I agree to go on a date with Gary"_ thought Misty when Gary left _"Wait, we're not even on a date, I just needed to forget him…for a moment" _she sighed _"Hey I can still see a blue Cadillac is it the same one as…"_ she was cut off in her thoughts by Gary who had came back with their orders.

"It wasn't too long, there were nobody in line" he put their meals on the table and sat in front of her. He reached for a straw. A light flashed and went unnoticed by Gary who sat back.

"What's wrong Misty?" he asked her

"I could have sworn that I just saw a flash"

"A flash?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know, I didn't see anything. Maybe someone was taking a photo"

"You're probably right, anyway what could a photo do to me" she laughed

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"You don't seem too happy"

"What do you mean?" Misty frowned

"I don't get it, you're becoming famous and popular, beautiful too; every guy in this city longed to be with you, and I'm sure that with your talent you'll be more famous and all Kanto boys will take you for some kind of sex symbol" he teased, grinning

"Get to the point" she commanded him

"Well, I remember last seeing you, at the time where I was trying to get the earth badge, you were with Ash and you seemed a lot happier than now"

"So you are supposing that I miss Ash and am sad about it"

"Kinda"

"Well I'm supposing that you are a complete jerk not minding his own business"

"I guess that's just a supposition, but in the all day the only time I saw you smile was during your show"

"Yeah, just before I saw you"

"So maybe just because I'm Ash former rival, I'm making you think more about him!" he replied, exasperate but not giving up.

"Would you stop with the conclusion? Why do you even care, I mean it's not like we're friends or anything. I don't even know why I'm here with you!"

Gary stood speechless at this last comment, trying his best to not seem hurt. However Misty wasn't that blind and he, not that much of an actor…

"I'm really sorry. I guess I'm a little moody lately I shouldn't release my anger on you" she sighed apologetically

"Look, I'm the one sorry, I just thought that maybe I could help you or I don't know I just wanted to meet you and you didn't feel that okay to me so…"

"That's really sweet of you, thank you but…"

"You don't need my help is that right?"

"No or maybe yes, but that's not what I wanted to say. I meant to say that I didn't even know myself why I was this depressive."

"When was the last time you saw Ash"

"When I went to Hoenn, I had an invitation. That's when Togepi evolved."

"That means you saw him with that other girl, May."

"Yeah…"

"I think it has something to do with that" said Gary "I'm finished, maybe we should walk, take some fresh air"

"Whatever"

Gary got up and walked up to Misty, he took her jacket and help her put it on"

"Here"

"Thanks" she said

There was another flash.

"What is that?"

"Look there's the man over there taking photos of his friend; guess it was them all along, look like they're also leaving"

"Yeah, let's get out of here, please"

They were now walking in the city, the streets were crowed, well too crowed for anyone to recognize them. They were tourists, sellers with stands, walkers or business men. Gary looked at Misty. She seemed thinking again, so he decided to grab her hand, just to comfort her. The touch was warm and Misty smile thankfully to Gary. She was becoming fond of him; he was nicer that she thought.

"Hey, here's a souvenir stand!" said Gary "want a bracelet?" he added pointing toward one of them. This one was really beautiful with pearls, feathers and other pretty stones. It was really well made.

"I don't think…"

"Enough thinking, you tried that already and I'm sure it didn't work, it's just a treat, you deserve it" he convinced her "This one sir"

"Thanks, I really like it" she told him while he was putting the bracelet on her.

"No problem plus you're making it prettier by wearing it" he complimented

Misty giggled

"I don't know why you're being this nice to me but thanks again" she smiled to him

Gary also smiled and realized that he was still holding her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't notice" he blushed

"It's okay, are we leaving? I need to be back by 4"

"Oh yeah, sure hum let's head back to my car"

They walked back to the restaurant and went in the parking. This time Gary remembered, to open the door for Misty and they headed back.

"You learned fast, dear"

"Must be one of my great talents" he grinned

"Stop being a jerk" she kidded him "Haven't you seen flashes again?" she asked him

"There are a lot of tourists... I saw some it's normal"

"Yeah…"

"What are you worrying about? If it's some stalker, don't worry I'll be there to protect you" he assured her

"I can protect myself" she said faking being offended

"What good could a woman be against men" he teased her

"Sexist"

"I call that realism"

"Ha ha ha, really funny"

"I know"

When they arrived at the Cerulean gym, the Waterflowers's security guards were well…guarding.

"Hey look, who's here! Isn't that little Gary?" teased one of them

"How much did you pay Miss Misty to go with you, scum?"

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Gary annoyed

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're alive"

The others guards laughed together

"I see, well that's just to bad 'cause I won't try to change that." He grinned before adding "By the way I'm sure girls are the one paying so they can get rid of you"

"Are you trying to mess with us?" asked the one who didn't like Gary too much the previous time

"Me? I don't think so, gentlemen"

"Look, we don't like scummy, bratty little rich guy like you, so do us a favor and disappear"

"Fine but I'll do me the favor, it's not that I don't like you but…hum never mind I do"

"Why you!" the same one was about to hit Gary

"Stop it Joe! Gary didn't pay me. It's not like father like son he is nicer than what you think okay?" said Misty getting in the way "So let him alone would you, 'cause you were the one starting it"

"Fine" said Joe angry that Misty took Gary's defense and let them enter the gym quietly

"Thanks" said Gary when they entered

"No problem! I'll talk to Joe. Told you! If when someone touches my friends, it becomes personal." She winked to him and Gary answered with a small smile

"You might as well stay over for some days, it'd be stupid to do all the way from Pallet just for an afternoon, I know it's a bit sudden…"

"No it's alright, I'd love to"

"You don't have your stuff"

"I can buy some, remember, I'm a scummy, bratty little rich guy" he winked back

"Okay, the guest room is upstairs" she smiled "I may use some company"

"I figured that out"

The next day, Misty woke up and went down to the kitchen.

"Hi, Gary, you wake up early" she said still drowsy

"The Oaks rise early" he smiled "You're sisters went out and huh I allow myself to make breakfast"

"That doesn't surprise me, they're always out but I'm surprised that you can cook!"

"Really funny" he threw her Kanto magazine "oh I think you may want to check this out" he added more seriously

"Cool, it's finally out, been waiting for this week issue, what's up about it?"

Misty looked at the page Gary showed her.

_Misty Waterflower, talented gym leader and gorgeous girl, seem to have put her hands on one of the most wanted man of all Kanto: The handsome and rich Gary Oak. Below are some photos taken yesterday on what seems to be a date…_

She stopped reading, shocked, and looked at the pictures.

There was one of them at the restaurant, when Gary had reached out for a straw; it looked like they were kissing. Another one when they were holding hands and another when he opened the door for her. There even was the time when he put on her the bracelet. The words, all new hot couple, cute together, romantic and secret date caught her eyes the most.

"You were right about the flashes" he apologized

"They must be kidding, this can't be happening, everybody will read this!"

**End of chapter 3!**

**Hey hey, I know this was a longer chapter! (a page longer) I had a lot to do hehe, Ash's entering in next chapter hooray! Loll, I want to congratulate the ones who guessed the plot and also thank everybody who's reading this. It's my first pokeshippy, I know, and I'm making it seem like egoshippy hehe couldn't help it but don't worry the next one won't even involve Gary. I just want to specify that Misty only see Gary as a really good friend…a potential one anyway…and good looking but ONLY friend loll I think friendship relation could also be cute like they understand each other greatly, he may become some confident...neways! C ya! (im sure youre bored already loll ;)**

**Michelicious**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! This is Chappie 4! Well Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Gary was looking at Misty who was fuming. The article and photos were still visible on the table to whoever would enter the room. They had gone out once and it was friendly but now all the media were turning this into some new relationship that the public will love just for more publicity which also equals more money. Gary knew this was no good for Misty, everyone knew that the Cerulean gym leader hated interviews so this was off the charts. And as much as he likes the idea of them together, this would only threaten the slim chance of growing friendship he had with her.

"I can't believe they did that!" she keep on screaming

"C'mon Misty, it's only a magazine and I'm not this bad looking" he tried to joke and regretted it as soon as he saw her open her mouth. It seemed like she wanted to throw him some kind of fire blast attack only this one seem more dangerous than his Arcanine's.

"ONLY A MAGAZINE? ARE YOU NUTS? EVERYONE IN KANTO WILL READ THIS PIECE OF CRAP!"

Gary wisely chose not to reply or contradict her and retreated to a safer distance. Seeing this, Misty sighed.

"I'm sorry Gary, you were just trying to help I didn't have to yell at you."

"...You're apologizing? I never thought you could say those words to me… twice"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, anyway I have nothing to lose right? What could be worse than this?"

At that right moment, a door flung open and startled both of them.

"Hey guys it's us! We came back with the grocery!" said an excited Lily

"Yeah and guess what we're eating for dinner?" added Violet

"What is this?" asked Daisy pointing toward the table

"Oh no…" mumbled Misty "What are we having for dinner?" she asked hoping to change the topic but it was useless since her three sisters were already around the table reading the page Gary had showed her before.

"Misty Waterflower, talented gym leader and gorgeous girl, seem to have put her hands on one of the most wanted man of all Kanto: The handsome and rich Gary Oak. Below are some photos taken yesterday on what seem to be a date. Misty is one of the four fantastic blablabla Gary is an expert at blablabla. They seem perfect for each other with such clashing personalities but the question is: How long will they last together?" Daisy read, skipping some uninteresting part and grinning widely along with her sisters.

"Wow Misty, didn't know that famous and loaded guys were your type especially players" laughed Lily while Violet was whistling.

"We were so worried that after Ash or whatever his name is, you would never date any other guys. It was true, lately you've been turning down all propositions…" added Daisy

"That doesn't have anything to do with Ash okay? It never crossed your mind that I just wasn't as much into guys as you are? Leave me alone with this!" she stormed off of the room

"She's been crabby and depressed since she came back from Hoenn" justified Daisy

"Actually today is the first time we hear her yell in weeks" said Lily

"Yeah, and that's no good. In reality she is so fragile, she yells so no one see her soft side. It's like self defense and even though she don't want to admit it she is weaker than everyone think"

"…"

The three sisters smiled.

"You're not a talented professor for nothing. Usually, it takes years to realize this, she is quite good at hiding it but I see you guessed all this in one single day."

"How come you…" started Gary

"We know so much? Look it's not because we're irresponsible, boy crazy that have no resources, that we can't take good care of ourselves or that Misty says so that we're bad sisters!"

"We always look over our little sister and make sure she's as happy as possible! And maybe you can help her, like, if we try to help she'd just blast us off"

"Like she just did?" asked Gary

"Yeah, something like that. But seriously you can help. Look you just gave her strength to yell again! Although it wasn't really necessary…"

"So you want me to look after Misty while you guys are shopping or doing your nails?"

"Exactly!" the three of them exclaimed

"Okay…"

Toc, Toc, Toc

"Daisy, I don't want to talk this out!" Gary heard Misty's grumpy voice yell

"Actually, the name's Gary"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I thought we could do something… I don't know"

"I accepted the first time and see where it got me…"

"Then we could just watch T.V together" he proposed "Well we could also prepare dinner together and eat, c'mon it's homemade burgers!"

"No"

"Misty, your sisters are really worried about you and they're not the only ones. You could at least get out"

Silence

"They really love you…"

The door slightly opened and Gary could see Misty's nose.

"…And they're starving"

The door shut up instantly while Gary chuckled

"I was just joking, anyway we're preparing their food. We can spit in them if you want"

The door re-open, it was not fully opened but at least wider this time.

"And we put spices in them too?" she asked almost whispering, the innocence in her voice was hard to believe due to the evil thought in her words.

"Of course" he grinned at the sweet thought and really amused by her behavior

"Great, let's go then!" she exclaimed and pulled him to the kitchen

The next day, during the afternoon, Misty was in a better mood. It surely was due to all Gary's attention, they were also closer now. Always trying to amuse her by teasing or joking, he wasn't letting her a moment to think about Ash. And since the dinner accident and to date, it was working. Just now they were watching T.V, drinking the hot chocolate Gary had brought.

Ding Dong!

"I wonder who it could be" Misty questioned out loud and went to answer

"Hi, Misty" said a shaky voice

A sound of broken glass was heard. The hot chocolate in it spilled on the carpet but it was Misty's last preoccupation for the moment

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked shocked

"Well Ash wanted to visit you" replied Brock

"…"

"Can we enter?" asked a brunette. It was May,

"O-of course" said Misty, still shocked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Hoenn?"

"Well we were in this hotel and there were magazines, so we read it and…"

"Can't we visit friends nowadays?" Ash cut her off bitterly; making Misty more uncomfortable, and him and the others entered and went to the living room

"Hey watch your mouth!" Gary said, hearing what Ash had said

"What are YOU doing here" exploded Ash, angry

"Can't we visit friends nowadays?" replied Gary as bitterly

"I don't even think this word is in your vocabulary! So it was true? All those rumors were?"

"What rumors?" asked Misty

"The one saying you were going out with him! You can't do that, he's my rival!"

"So you have all the time to come here just to tell me that?"

"C'mon guys, don't argue" tried to calm them Brock

"And what if I'm dating him?" continued Misty, ignoring Brock

"You are?"

"You are so stupid, Ash Ketchum, I don't want to talk to you!" she went in her room, raged

"What did I do?" Ash questioned his friends, who preferred not to be involved and shut up

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I don't have time to visit my friends because I must be a pokemon master but when they do something I don't approve of, I came back rushing to talk to them, without trying to know their feelings. Want to know why? I am dumb and egoistical. Doesn't that remind you of something?"

"Mind your own business Gary, it's your fault not mine! You can't go out with her!"

Brock made signs to Max and May to leave and put their stuff in Misty's guest rooms and the three of them left.

"Yes, I can't."

"And you are just trying to mess my whole life and….what did you say?"

"I couldn't go out with her even if I wanted to, which is the case"

"So you want to go out with her!"

"Shut up and listen"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you're too damn idiot to use your eyes and see what's going on so try luck with your ears"

"And you can see?"

"Of course! Misty isn't happy. And if you can't see that, it's that you are dumber than I thought"

"I can do things on my own, I don't need your help"

"Okay but when she hates you, don't come complain to me"

"You don't even know her, how can you pretend to be friends with her?"

"You don't and still are"

"It's been years since I know her"

"This isn't just about years"

"Whatever Gary, but I can't manage what it is about or how you came up to be acquainted to her"

"Maybe it's just too much for your little brain to handle" Gary walked out

"_What Misty needs is a friend, she needs me"_ thought Ash and went upstairs to Misty's room, completely ignoring what Gary had told him…

**End of chapter 4**

**I know Ash is being a little stupid, but he is really mad so please understand. This isn't advanceshipping, don't worry and hum thanks for reading…**

**C ya!**

_**Michelicious**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, the last one. I know this fic wasn't a really good one, I'm sorry but it was my first pokeshippy and I didn't have any idea about it. Inspiration left me and I really wanted to finish this…sorry for my lack of ideas and my jumpiness, hope you can enjoy it a bit**

Chapter 5

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Ash"

"Leave me alone, I told you that I didn't want to talk to you"

"I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Ash desperately asked her

"Why did you come back?"

"Hum, because I wanted to know why…"

"I knew it, just leave me alone would you?"

"But…"

"No buts, just leave" she cut him off again

Ash left and went to the living room, totally clueless and desperate.

"_Maybe I should ask help to Gary, he claims to know what's going. I'm totally lost… No way am I going this down! … I'm so stupid, just do it for Misty"_

"What are you doing down here? She didn't want to see you right?" a voice interrupted his thoughts

"Oh hi Brock"

Brock sat down next to his friend on the sofa and waited for Ash to talk.

"I don't understand!" Ash finally cried out of frustration after a moment of silence

"Misty and Gary right?"

"Yeah! What does she find in this jerk anyway!"

"Gary has a good side like everyone else and lately you've been the jerk here"

"You're taking your side?" Ash spit back

"I'm taking Misty's"

"What do you mean?"

"You know Gary knows what's up with her but you're not even willing to give up your ego and ask him for help"

"He keeps insulting me"

"He was trying to open your eyes, Ash! I'd insult you too if only I wasn't your friend! What you did was really stupid!"

"What did I do?"

"Swallow your ego and go ask Gary, that's the advice I'm giving you"

"Fine" Ash said getting up and left looking for Gary

"_I hope this will bring those two hot head closer, they keep on saying they're not rivals anymore but it doesn't look like it to anyone, better go cure my pokemon at the pokecenter; Nurse Joy must miss me!" _he thought drooling at the last thought

Ash had looked everywhere in the gym but couldn't find Gary. He was exhausted from the search and went walk outside to clear his mind. On his way he ran up on no one else than Gary.

"I was looking for you" he told him

"What do you want?" Gary asked him, not making an effort to ease the tension

"I came here for explanations…and your help" it had been hard just pronouncing the last words so it was a miracle that Ash had succeeded in saying the whole sentence. "What did I do wrong?"

Gary sighed heavily

"_Oh boy, this is not going to be easy" _he thought to himself

"Look Ash, what would you do if…Pikachu went away to realize his wildest dream hum…to find the biggest apple in the world, leaving you all alone?"

"I don't see why you're talking about Pikachu when Misty is my problem, Gary"

"It's just an example! Just answer the question"

"I'd be very upset; he couldn't leave me like this, he's my pokemon and friend! Especially for an apple…"

"Yeah, but it's his biggest dream…"

"I guess I'd let him go but I'd be sad…"

"Okay and if one day you catch another pikachu and become pokemon master with it"

"I'd never replace pikachu!"

"It's just a stupid example, Ash!" exclaimed Gary exasperate, he couldn't understand why girls like this clueless and innocent attitude so much and sighed again before continuing "And that pikachu, after months of absence, came back jealous that you have another Pikachu"

"It'd be his fault! He didn't have to leave me alone, he chose his dream over me and…" Ash suddenly stopped, realizing what he was saying "has no right on my own life..." he finished

"Finally got it? You came back to Misty not to give her a long overdue visit but to tell her what to do, after months of absence and like in my example you 'replace' her."

"But I didn't want to lose her! I didn't replace her!"

"Actually, she thinks that you didn't want ME to win her, is that so?" he ignored Ash last part of his sentence knowing that what he had just said was already too much information

"May be part of it…I guess… but I did want to see her"

"You shouldn't tell this to me but to her"

"Thanks Gary, you helped me a lot" said Ash, content to finally understand his mistake. You can't fix them if you don't know them after all.

"Should I go tell her now?"

"Wait until she calmed down, I'll go talk to her"

"Okay…thanks again"

Gary just smiled to him, sheepishly and almost regretting his act but we're talking about Misty's sake now, right?

Knock Knock Knock

"Ash, I told you: I don't want to speak to you!"

"I believe there's an error on the person… again"

Gary heard the door lock unlock and saw the door open

"Sorry, want to enter?"

"Sure"

Gary entered the room and saw all the mess there was in it; Misty must have been in a very bad mood…better not get on her nerve now.

"You're here for…?"

"Ash"

"I thought you two hated each other"

"But I do like you, a lot"

"Aw thanks" She smiled to him and hugged him tightly. Gary slightly blushed at this but he also sadly smiled when he realized that it was just a friendly hug, nothing more, nothing less. "You're really a great friend, Gary, but you shouldn't annoy yourself in our stupid arguments" she added, proving the exact point of his thought

"Misty, you've been sad since the first day I came here"

"No"

"Yes"

"I tell you, no!"

"Yes, you were"

"Was not"

"Was so"

"Was…" She burst out crying, at the painful memories of similar arguments. She buried her face in Gary's strong chest while he gently patted her back

"Misty, Ash do like you"

"He does?"

Gary answered positively

"No, I don't think so…With everything he's done or rather everything he never did, I think it's just unrequited love"

"You don't know what unrequited love is, Misty, but I do and can assure you this isn't. Ash do care for you, he's just, you know, Ash…" he tried to explain "Just give him more time, and all those ugly tears will brighten of joy" he smiled to her

"Why are you doing all this for me, Gary?"

Gary's thought were all disturbed, he had to do a choice _"I can take a chance and tell her… but it'd mess everything up. She's way too nice to go out with Ash after I declare my love to her…and she'd miss her chance of happiness and I'll regret it all my life. And If I lie, she'll hook up with Ash, for good, and I'll be stuck watching them by the sideway always wondering what it would have been like to hold her and what would have happened… But she'll be happy and anyway I'd be with her nonetheless" _

"Because, you're the best friend I've ever had"

"I could say the same, even though we don't know each other for that long" she giggled "Hey, you know what?" she asked, looking up at him and still in his chest "You're like the big brother I never had"

Gary didn't answer and just stood her, admiring the girl of his dream in his arms

"_So close yet so far" _

It has been 3 days now and things between Ash and Misty were still tensed up but a lot less. Misty would often weakly smile to Ash and vice versa. But tonight everything was going to change. Gary had promised that to Ash and for once he did trust him.

"If you follow my plan, before the end of the night she'll forgive you and who knows maybe even kiss you" Gary fake smiled to Ash

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, here's the plan. Girls love romances so what about a romantic dinner under the moon? I'll tell you exactly what to do…"

For all the morning and evening, Gary had made sure that his plan would work and tried to hide his help to Ash to Misty, otherwise she wouldn't forgive Ash.

"Last advice Ash, for the talking part I can't help you…just try not to mess things up and be honest…"

It was about 9 PM and Misty was in her bed, strangely everyone had gone to bed really early so there was nothing else to do. She was reading a book written by Jade, one of her favorite author when she heard a noise from outside. She went to the balcony to see what it was. It was Ash on his Swellow.

"Hi Misty"

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd like a ride…"

"Well, it's a bit late"

"C'mon on, there's something I want to show you"

"Fine" Misty sighed, giving in, and she hopped on Ash's pokemon

"You won't regret it!"

Swellow flew higher, over the clouds, showing a magnificent view to his riders. He went down and did 360's and barrels, to Misty's amazement. They flew over the lake and the forest near Cerulean. The soft and pleasant breeze made her hair fly as well. She was in heaven, the emotion she was having with all these acrobatics was better than the ones on a roller coaster. Swellow picked up speed and went down really fast only to stop at the last second and take high again, however this little trick got Ash and Misty wet and laughing. Finally the trip ended, near the forest, at his entrance. Ash got down and in a gentleman way helped Misty get down as well. He lead her at a tree where a picnic basket was lying on a blanket with lighten chandlers.

"Ash, it's beautiful…how did you…?"

"You deserve the best and I did act like an idiot"

They ate silently but truly enjoyed it. Misty was really surprised but having a great time.

"Thank you so much, Ash" she said when she finished eating

"No problem, let's walk back home"

Misty smiled as an answer and they went on their way.

"You're cold…" Ash realized with Misty was slightly shaking and offered her his jacket.

"Thanks…How come you matured this much?"

"Traveling" Ash answered "and I guess time too"

"I see"

"Look Misty, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I was just jealous, I guess. I couldn't picture you being with someone else, I thought that even through time and space we would be together" he said sheepishly

"I…It's okay, maybe I overreacted too; we weren't boyfriends and girlfriends anyway…"

"And I don't understand why…" Ash added, blushing "It could be a lot easier if we were, I think…"

"I…I-I" Misty muttered in shock

"…Unless you don't want to but I do care for you a lot"

Misty smiled, leaned and gave a light peck on Ash's lips.

"Of course I'd love to, idiot" she said giving Ash the hugest smile ever

Not too far, Gary was watching them accompanied by Brock, with a smile mixed with sadness and the good feeling of accomplishment.

"Always thought they'd make a great couple, what about you?" Brock asked Gary "You succeed in what a lot before you failed, you finally brought them together, congratulations" Gary was still not answering and after awhile he went back inside

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I have late researches to do and I'd like to give them privacy" he smiled pointing to the now kissing couple.

"Okay…when are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning tomorrow, don't tell Misty"

"Fine, well see you later, Gary" Brock and he shook hands

_1 week later_

"Gary" started Tracey "You got a call from Misty"

"Thanks, I'll call her back in a minute" Gary didn't withdraw his attention from whatever he was doing

"You guys got pretty close" Tracey smiled and went sit down on a seat in front of Gary. He took a magazine from the pile of paper in the middle of the table "Cool! The last number!" he exclaimed

"Cool" he said mindlessly not really caring

"Hey Gary look" Tracey told him, handing him an opened magazine

"What's up?"

Gary read the page Tracey was showing him:

"_It seems like Pr. Gary Oak's and Gym leader Misty Waterflower's love story couldn't last long. As this photography show it, she has found a new love in young promising trainer Ash Ketchum. Maybe they share more interests…other than their tongue"_

"You helped them hook up, Brock told me"

"Yeah…"

"For a moment I thought you did it, like the other magazine issue…"

"Ash thought so too, that's what even brought him back"

"I tried to prevent you that Misty…"

"Is the most awesome person I've ever met"

"Yes…and that she is in love with…"

"The most stupid person I've ever met"

Tracey chuckled at Gary's remark

"_Finally, he's taking it better that I thought" _he thought and continued to laugh heartedly

Gary smiled and relaxed at seeing his pal relieved of his sake

"And the luckiest" he mutter, under his breath to himself.

**THE END!**

**YESS! I can't believe it! I've finished this story! YOUPPPPI! Loll, I know that it got a lot of jumpiness and that I lost interest a bit in this story so the storyline was faltering but I did finish it and I'm glad and a bit proud of myself yet disappointed 'cause it's not as good as it could have been if I had put more effort into it….anyways thanks SO much for your support! I really appreciate it!**

**C ya!**

**michelicious**


End file.
